


Drunk Caller

by Arabellabarbarella



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2018?, Break Up, Drinking to Cope, F/F, F/M, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, How Do I Tag, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, but they still love eachother, harry and louis are exs, it doesnt work, louis partys to cope, takes place in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabellabarbarella/pseuds/Arabellabarbarella
Summary: Inspired by Miss You and To Be So Lonely,Louis goes clubbing and gets drunk to cope with the pain of him and Harry's break up that happened over a year ago, but partying isn't the same without Harrys horrible dance moves and drunken clinginess... so like the dumbass he is, he decides to ring Harry at 1 AM
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. dont blame the drunk caller

A dark blue shadow danced upon Harry's figure as he watched the evening sky gradually darken. He took one last glance at the moon before shutting the curtains and stripping off his clothes to get into bed. He hasn't really slept _amazingly_ for a long time, like, two years to be precise. He was used to sleeping in the same bed as one of the boys and eventually just grew accustomed to sleeping in the same bed as Louis but he really shouldn't be thinking of him right now. No. Shut up brain. He lay there tossing and turning not able to sleep so he lay there with his body pillow staring up at the ceiling. Listening to a Fleetwood Mac vinyl hoping Stevies voice would lure him to slumber.

**_Elsewhere_ **

"Louis whats wrong lad cmon you love this song!!" One of his friends grabbed his shoulder and shook him around. He just sat there staring ahead at nothing. "Lou you're being suuuch a downer right now, cmon live a little," said another friend, a girl he wasn't particularly fond of with her horrible fake tan and bleach damaged hair. He also didn't like that she called him Lou as if they were close enough for nicknames. "Louis" another girl sighed, "honestly if you wanna talk about it im here lay it on me bruv," said the brunette giving him a sympathetic smile. Louis finally lifted his gaze from the neon floor to her eyes. She nodded for everyone else to go on and have fun. "Elsie," he said looking to her sadly. Drunkenly. "Yeah, Lou?" She asked. "I hate when people call me that we've been friends for less than a year fucks sakeee" he noted annoyed. "Well you're being rather pissy," said Elsie maybe, just maybe regretting her decision to counsel a sad drunken man with a fiery tongue. "Im sorry Elsie 'm just not in a good mood," he said looking apologetic. "I know. So do you wanna talk about *why* you're feeling this way?" She asked. He let out a long groan of annoyance in response.

"sure" he finally said. "You're my only real friend at the moment" he added. "I'll give it to ya straight... i fucked up Els I reaaally fucked up" he rested his head in his hands. After a couple of minutes of silence went by "fucked up what?" She asked. "I fucked up and I need to apologize right now," he said eyes widening, he sat up and fished his phone out of his pocket rapidly. "Wait wait wait what are you doing you haven't explained anything to me yet and you're about to TEXT an ex??" She asked as if he was insane which he was bordering on if we're being honest. "Call," he said. "Call? What'd you mean call?" She asked. "You said im about to text an ex. No im going to call" he said clicking into his contacts. Elsies eyes widened entirely "YOU'RE WHAT?" she reached for his phone but he fell to his side to lay in the booth far from her reach. "LOUIS ARE YOU INSANE??" She crawled over to where he was but before she could do anything he was under the table.

He'd dialed once already and tried again and again. Meanwhile, Elsie sat pondering why she had decided to be the designated driver tonight because all she wanted right now was a few bloody marys to put up with Louis Tomlinson's bullshit. Eventually, she heard him speaking so she peaked her head down under the table.

"Hey Harry, wow haven't had that name come out of my mouth in a while weird anyways hi its Louis Tomlinson. I don't think you have my number saved so I thought id introduce meself". He took a long pause to have a sip of his drink. "Ugh this drink is shitty, I hate Don's" he complained. "Basically I need to apologize because I've been shitty. Massively shitty oh my God. I'm sorry. But yeah im soryy about the way things ended it was ugly. Very shitty. honestly. On my part. Shitty. My point right my point erm. Oh hi Elsie!" she peaked her head down under the table

"You're gay?" She asked him. "Yes Elsie im gay pretty unfortunate innit," he said taking another swig of his drink. "How'd you not realize?" He said completely disregarding the voice-mail he was recording. "Well, i didn't wanna stereotype you just because you're feminine and do that thing with your wrist" she mimicked his limp wrist at her side. "Fair". He concluded. "Also you look like a pillow princess" she teased. "what's that?" he asked genuinely. "a bottom" she laughed. "Hey ill have you know im dominant," he said with his pointing at her. She looked at him shocked but sat back up.

"anyways where was I? Yeah, I still miss you. This habit of going clubbing is getting old i need you it's not the same going out without out you. I cant even sleep properly. I require makeup now for me eyebags he said pulling at his eyebags. "It really sucks without you, you were like my only friend. I've been thinking of just being mates, laddy lads you knooow, it'd hurt. It'd hurt me really bad. But its better than acting like we don't know each other. Like everything we had was fake. I think what im trying to say is I still love you Haz. I'm still in love with Harry Styles". A long pause "shit, maybe I *do* miss you-" the recording stopped but Louis had long forgotten so he just kept going on and on. "Wait that's a good song idea," he said after repeating shit maybe I miss you over and over.

He finally got up from under the table to see a deep in thought Elsie beside him. A few people looked at him confused. Why tf are those people staring he thought as if he wasn't sitting under a table.

It took her a while to speak "so-" she started but went on mumbling confusedly. "So you're telling me that you're in love with your former bandmate that everyone thought you were dating and you actually were dating at one point AND you're gay?" She asked all at once. "Well, i didn't tell you that, I was speaking out loud," he said. "Thinking out loud", she corrected. "Whatever. But yeah, that's what I said, yeah" he agreed.


	2. just like that and im sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up to tons of missed calls and a voicemail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you read the first chapter yesterday you might wanna go back and re-read because I edited some stuff, anyways hope you enjoy!

Harry heard his phone go off multiple times after he’d finally been able to get comfortable, he was too tired to be bothered and it was a random number so he just turned the volume of his record player up and fell asleep to  _ Dreams _ . 

He woke up after having a nightmare that the call was a family emergency. He immediately checked his phone and saw that he indeed recognized the number… It was Louis,  _ why would Louis be calling me? Did he not realize he literally fucked me up? The nerve he has to call him. But.. wait this means Louis remembered his number or had it saved… No, it doesn't matter get over it, Harry!! Shit but he called a ton and even left a voicemail what if it is an emergency, the right thing to do is answer, shit what if it is an emergency. _ Why is  _ Songbird _ playing this is the worst timing!(he used to sing the song to Louis) He turned off the record player and clicked on the voicemail. 

“ Hey Harry, wow haven't had that name come out of my mouth in a while weird anyways hi its Louis Tomlinson. I don't think you have my number saved so I thought id introduce meself”.  The all too familiar accent came through. He just scoffed at the fact that he was  _ definitely  _ drunk. "Basically I need to apologize because I've been shitty. I'm sorry. Very shitty. Honestly. Anyways where was I? Yeah, I still miss you”. Harry was taken aback by those words. It felt like a knot tensed in his stomach. "It really sucks without you, you were like my only friend. I've been thinking of just being mates, laddy lads you knooow”  Harry knew that it was a bad idea but he really wanted to follow through anyway because he really fucking misses Louis and he's never had a relationship as good as the one he had with him. Never been as close to another person as he was Louis. “ I think what im trying to say is I still love Haz. I'm still in love with Harry Styles".  Harry felt butterflies in his stomach he had to stop the message. He seemed like he was in a really dark place, he was clearly very drunk and mentioned having a habit of clubbing now and that he  _ needs  _ him. Maybe he just needs to be there for Louis as a friend first and foremost.

A friend, yeah.

Harry decided to go back to sleep and when he woke up he’d message Louis.

That night he dreamt of Louis and Louis dreamt of him.

Louis woke up to Elsie singing something random “ We're dancing on tables 'til I'm off my face with all of my peeeeople”. “Elsie would you shut up i have a massive hangover” he groaned covering his head with a pillow to shield himself from the harsh sunlight. Elsie was like a mix of Harry--when he's more energetic-- and Niall. She always dressed her best even when she was lounging at home. She dressed so elegantly you'd never guess how reckless she is. She was like a sister but Louis has many sisters and Elsies honestly more like a brother like Niall was to him. “What are you even singing?” he asked annoyed. “You don't remember?” she asked. “You made it up last night! Before you got all depressed that is...” she answered. “Ugh I was seriously that pissed that i can't recall last night?” he asked. He got up too quickly and had to rush to the toilet. 

“Yeah there's something else you also don't recall,” she said cautiously after Louis had settled down with water. “What is it? Spit it out” he asked preparing for the worst-case scenario. “You might have called your ex”, she grimaced. 

“CALLED?! ELS WHY DIDNT YOU STOP ME?!” 

“I TRIED TO I SWEAR!!”

“WELL, CLEARLY YOU DIDNT TRY HARD ENOUGH!”

“Well what did i even say?” he asked. “Well he didn't answer so you left a voicemail and i didn't hear much of it besides the beginning” she bit at her lip anxiously, knowing shed lied. “Go on then,” he said. “Well you said you're sorry and you were shitty and did something shitty and yo used the word shitty a lot and yu-hm-yeah i think that was it” she concluded. Louis didn't buy it, he quirked an eyebrow at her. “Do you  _ really  _ want to know what else you said you dumbass?” she looked at him blankly. He pondered for a bit “yeah i kinda do” he answered. 

“Ok fine you said- Louis are you sure you wanna know?”

“Yes? Yes.”

“Are you sure you're sure?”

“Yes Spongebob now get on with it”

“Ok well you said uhhhIloveyou”

“Well then thank you for everything you've done for me Elsie baker but im gonna go excuse myself and jump off a building,” he said mostly joking.

“Lou Lou lou wait,” she said, “after you said that you suggested just being friends!” she tried to make it sound positive. 

“LIKE THAT’D FIX ANYTHING AFTER I JUST SAID I LOVE YOU”

“Well technically you said ‘Im still in love with you Harry Styles’” she mimicked his voice.

“ELS!!”

“IM SORRY JUST TRYING TO MAKE LIGHT OF THE SITUATION!”

Just then Louis got a notification. “I don't even wanna touch my phone Els please check it” he said rolling into a ball.  _ Maybe if he stayed in his bed all day it wouldn't be so bad. He could become a grimy little creature that people came to observe, ‘ew mum look how sad and gray he is!!’ The kids wouldn't point and say.(wtf am i even saying?) _ “Louis you’ll want to see this” she said holding his phone up to him. He hesitantly looked down at the screen before him. It read like so:

“Hello Louis, I got your message, I think id like to take you up on that offer of being lads again. Wanna come over for tea this afternoon?”

**_Elsewhere_ **

Harry was pacing around his room, he spent an hour going over the one sentence.  Was it too nice? Did i seem desperate? Was it too formal? Should I have been ruder? _ He broke my heart after all _ .

Meanwhile, Louis went back and forth trying to decide between a thumbs up, a “sounds great!”, a “sounds lovely :)” and a “im a bit under the weather, sorry. Can we reschedule?” Elsie sat in bed with him “you cannot reschedule after you put him through all that!” she scolded him. “And why not?” he asked. “Lou you literally broke the boy's heart!” she said sadly. “Ugh you're right but what the fuck do i reply? Also, i still have a headache, and it's now even more massive because of this situation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, make sure to leave kudos if you enjoyed! comments are also very much appreciated. i swear I need someone to help me proofread these lmao I had so many mistakes on the first chapter😭  
> to anyone who reads this.. I love you :)  
> stay safe, TPWK  
>  \- yours truly, arabella xx


	3. we havent spoke since u went away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry meet for lunch

Louis waited at the front door of Harry’s house. The whole drive over he was nervously fidgeting, he had Elsie chauffeur him so she could act as moral support on the way over. He spent almost as much time figuring out how to reply to Harry’s message as he did deciding what to wear, eventually settling on a white printed shirt, ripped jeans, a black hoodie, and some Adidas.

Louis jumped. Fucks sake it was just his phone going off but he was on edge. “Are you gonna knock or what?” said the text from Elsie. He turned around to see her still there in the car, he flipped her off. “Not until u leave” he messaged back. With that, she took off and Louis took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. After a couple of minutes, the blinds opened. Louis saw _him_ and his breath hitched. He hadn't seen those beautiful green eyes in so long. It had been barely a year but it felt like an eternity.

Louis shifted his weight back and forth waiting as harry unlocked the door, staring at the ground awkwardly until the last _clonck_ he looked up to see Harry. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and corduroy trousers. He had an awkward half-smile “hi Louis” he said. “Hi,” Louis said back. He stood there observing him for a while. “Are you gonna let me in or…?” Louis asked. “Oh!” his eyes widened. “Right sorry”, he said as he walked to the side to let him in. As soon as he turned around and started walking Louis dragged a hand over his face. _This is gonna be a long day_ he thought.

The house looked the same as last time he was there...when he broke up with Harry.

Louis just observed the house, this used to be his home… _Harry_ used to be his home. Now he doesn't have one, he's homeless. Not literally. He's just dramatic like that. Harry stopped abruptly, and the smaller boy almost crashed into him. He looked down to see the table set with a tower of sándwiches and a kettle for tea. And if his stomach growled he didn't care cause besides Harry himself Louis also missed homemade meals. Nowadays he'd get take out most nights which probably isn't exactly the healthiest.

"I uhm...hope this isn't too… formal," Harry said sitting down. Louis pulled out a chair and sat opposite him. "Um," the blue-eyed boy tried to think of something to say. Instead, he gripped the mug in front of him so he had something to do with his hands. He recognized the mug. _(No duh he lived there)_ no, he recognized it in another way. He turned around the mug to see the letter L on it. The older boy laughed, _well,_ more like exhaled from his nose. Harry noticed that he noticed. "I mean i figured since the rest of my dishes are china-" he started. "Its fine its fine" Louis said lifting the mug up to hide his growing smile. 

"We don't have to talk about it" Harry spoke. "At least for now" he added. _“At least for now”_ Louis sighed "okay good cause im starving," he said bringing a sandwich up to his face. It was Harry's turn to smile. It wasn't much but it was there. Louis started chewing slower… “mate… have you poisoned me?” he asked observing the sandwich and looking the younger boy in the eyes. “Oh I failed to mention im a vegetarian now...that's plant-based meat” he answered. “You're meaning to tell me this shit is made of leaves and shit?!” he asked eyes wide in shock. Harry just laughed, automatically covering his mouth with his hand. Louis couldn’t help but smile fondly.

“I can make something else” Harry offered. “Oooof i don't mean to be a bother buuuuut you know what I miss?” Louis asked. _Me?_ He was tempted to ask as a joke but it made him sound too narcissistic _although he is a bit_ “what?” he asked rolling his eyes though he was smiling. “You used to make a smashing pasta alla norma” the elder boy answered with his hands clasped together. He looked up pleadingly at Harry. _This is a bad idea Harry wanted to kiss him really bad right now._ “You're helping though” is all he said before turning to walk to the kitchen. Louis followed in suit, “but im tired” he complained hopping up on the kitchen island. It reminded him of when they were together and he would sit there while Harry did all the work while he swung his legs back and forth complaining about trendy things or when they waited on boiling pasta and Harry would stand in between his legs and they'd make out which almost resulted in many fires. He would run his fingers through Harry's hair and wow he should really stop thinking about that because he's really touch starved and tempted to touch Harry's curls right now. "I'll fetch the ingredients," Louis said hopping off the island. Everything was right where it was supposed to be. He laid everything out on the counter and Harry just stood there smiling at him _he's so obvious_ Louis thought to himself. "What are you doing just standing there you slender man," Louis said. "Nothing…. It's just that you remember where everything is,, still" he whispered to himself turning his body away from Louis so he could start cooking. Louis blushed at that. _This is nice_ , he thought _it's like being married but minus the kissing and sex. I could live with this...maybe. Not really. Those are two big things I miss. Whatever it's okay. For the time being that is._

"What'd you want me to help out with in the first place you know I never used to help out I mean…" he trailed off. "Well, just for you to talk to me. What's on your mind? I mean we literally haven't seen each other in a year Louis i need to be filled in on what's happened in your life". He said. "Well im working on my album, I have loads of songs done but erm management keeps pushing it back. But I do have some of the tracks on my phone" he said. "Fucking management," Harry said putting his hands on the counter. "Yeah, fucking management" Louis agreed. "Well can I hear one? I mean only if you want" Harry said "No no yeah it's fine uhhh" he tried to decide which song to pick because they were literally all about Harry and very clearly so. "I've been working on some of these for a couple of years now," he said truthfully but mostly so Harry wouldn't question certain lyrics. He decided on Kill My Mind, pressing play while the curly boy chopped eggplants and zucchini. He swayed a bit back and forth tapping his toes to the beat. Louis danced his way out of the kitchen while the other boy wasn't paying attention and plopped down on the couch, he was up until 2 last night and woke up at 11, he usually slept in longer and he was exhausted. He ended up falling asleep before he knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! I had so much fun with this one! I had a completely different idea for how this chapter was gonna go at first but then all these ideas came flooding in. I was planning on this being a bit of a slow burn but I cant help myself!!!!
> 
> once again leave kudos or comment or both if you enjoyed it!  
> \- yours truly arabella :) xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i hope yall enjoyed this !! I havent written in a long time so I hope my skills are still as sharp as they were in 6th-7th grade lol. If you GENUINELY enjoyed this pls share with a friend itd mean a lot. I hope by publishing this I will be more motivated to continue this story and not abandon it !!  
> \- yours truly, arabella


End file.
